meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 031b
7:27:36 PM Janis: Janis added Iskandar to this conversation 7:27:56 PM Janis: <> 7:29:05 PM Light: Mask: Not so far away, without magic. I am sorry. 7:29:59 PM Janis: Janis is being whisked 7:30:16 PM Light: Anda leads Janis down a series of corridors and steps. It's rather disorienting. 7:30:26 PM Janis: This is a big house. 7:30:38 PM Light: Anda: The understaff doesn't have to wear uniforms, so I think you ought to be all right as you are. 7:30:50 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:31:26 PM Light: Receptionist: Lady Eilyth prefers a shocking level of informality in some ways. In any case, I suppose we should put about that you're a new servant of some kind. What sort? 7:32:22 PM Janis: What would help me get closest to Elspeth? 7:33:08 PM Light: Receptionist: ... ladies' maid, but I don't think you can fake that. 7:33:25 PM Janis: Janis looks offended "Why not?" 7:34:09 PM Light: Receptionist: ... well, do you know how to iron lace? 7:34:20 PM Janis: ...you iron lace? 7:34:54 PM Light: Anda: Or it wrinkles, yes. 7:35:24 PM Janis: ...ok then...well, I saw you have a barn and I'm good with animals. I could pretend to be a farmhand, but I don't think that would help me question people about Elspeth. 7:36:34 PM Light: Anda: You're talking *to* Elspeth, not about her. 7:37:05 PM Janis: Either way. What other servants do you have around here? ...preferably ones that don't need a uniform. 7:37:52 PM Light: Anda: All sorts of things. Maids of all kinds, butlers, footmen, scullery maids. 7:38:12 PM Janis: What's a scullery maid do? 7:38:46 PM Light: Anda: Dishes and kitchen work. 7:39:01 PM Janis: And where would Elspeth work? 7:39:54 PM Light: Anda: She is a scullery maid, actually. 7:40:00 PM Janis: That's perfect then! 7:42:20 PM Janis: I'll do that. 7:43:45 PM Light: Anda nods. "And it doesn't require much expertise, either, which is helpful. I do have to warn you, though--the scullery maid is the lowest ranking servant in any household." 7:44:39 PM Janis: Well, it's not like I'm gonna go around every tavern boasting I was a scullery maid. 7:44:57 PM Janis: I just need to get close enough to Elspeth to see if she's human or not. 7:45:20 PM Light: Anda: It's more that literally everyone in the household will be able to give you orders. 7:45:37 PM Janis: ...oh...well...I can deal with that. 7:46:30 PM Janis: ...there's no uniform, right? 7:46:47 PM Light: Anda: In most households there would be, but in this case, no, not for below-stairs servants. 7:47:15 PM Janis: Ok then. 7:49:34 PM Janis: ...when did you start working here, Anda? 7:49:51 PM Light: Anda: Not that long ago. A few years, I think. It's a good place to work. 7:50:23 PM Light: Anda: I do most of the paperwork--bookkeeping, taxes, that sort of thing. 7:50:50 PM Janis: Janis nods "And how'd you get the job? 7:51:34 PM Light: Anda: Lady Eilyth is my aunt. 7:51:42 PM Janis: Ah...ok. 7:52:53 PM Light: Anda: When my parents died, she took me in. 7:53:30 PM Janis: ((18 SM)) 7:53:33 PM Janis: ...I'm sorry. 7:53:40 PM Light: You head deep into the bowels of the house! 7:54:16 PM Light: Anda: Oh, it's all right. I don't remember them, really. I've grown up here. It sounds strange, but actually it's a pretty normal upbringing. Considering. 7:54:21 PM Light: Anda: Although apparently I'm very good at dirty jokes. 7:55:13 PM Light: At last, you reach the kitchen! A massive place filled with noise and hubbub and people working--someone's butchering a deer, several cooks are baking, and there's a couple of people running things back and forth. 7:55:46 PM Janis: Janis looks around at the chaos "Which one's Elspeth?" 7:56:08 PM Light: Anda: I don't see her. Blast. 7:57:31 PM Janis: ...I can probably get used to the kitchen, anyway. See if anyone knows more about her and wait for her to show up. What's she look like? 7:58:23 PM Light: Anda: A little like you, but elven and with dark hair. 7:58:32 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:58:53 PM Janis: Ok. Is there someone in charge of the kitchen? I can meet with him and get started. 8:16:11 PM Light: Anda: Wait, there she is. 8:16:18 PM Light: Anda points to a little girl doing a massive mound of dishes. 8:16:32 PM Janis: Ok, thanks. 8:16:41 PM Janis: Janis leaves and walks over to the little girl. 8:19:21 PM Janis: Janis grabs a dish from the pile and starts helping her. 8:21:03 PM Light: Girl: Hello. 8:21:30 PM Janis: Hi. Looked like you needed some help. 8:21:45 PM Janis: I kind of just started here. 8:25:06 PM Light: Girl: Are you a scullery maid too? 8:27:48 PM Janis: Yep. Name's Janis. You? 8:28:38 PM Light: Girl: Elspeth. 8:29:06 PM Janis: Janis smiles at her "Nice to meet you. ...so...how long have you been working here?" 8:30:14 PM Light: Elspeth shrugs. "About a year. It's not very exciting." 8:30:44 PM Janis: Yeah. I noticed that. How'd you start here? 8:32:03 PM Light: Elspeth: I needed money, I guess. The same as anyone else. 8:32:42 PM Janis: You couldn't find work at a tavern or shop somewhere? I bet that'd at least be more interesting company. 8:33:19 PM Light: Elspeth: it doesn't bother me. My hands get very pruney sometimes. 8:34:11 PM Janis: ((20 SM)) 8:35:24 PM Light: She doesn't seem entirely truthful. 8:36:07 PM Light: (EVERYONE hates doing the dishes, dammit.) 8:36:30 PM Janis: ((8 search check for features, or non-features, that the other white circles have)) 8:37:07 PM Light: Tough to say. She's pretty ordinary-looking on the whole, though. 8:37:41 PM Janis: ...so...do you ever get to talk with the...companions? 8:37:49 PM Janis: I bet they have all sorts of stories. 8:38:33 PM Light: Elspeth: They have confidentiality rules. 8:39:03 PM Janis: Well, yeah, but come on. Like, who are we gonna tell, and they must meet with all kinds of people. 8:39:21 PM Janis: All kinds of lords and ladies...well, probably more lords. 8:40:06 PM Light: Elspeth: More lords, yes. But they really don't tell. It's frustrating. 8:40:28 PM Janis: ((15 SM)) 8:40:36 PM Janis: Not one? 8:41:16 PM Light: She seems very truthful. 8:41:30 PM Light: Elspeth: No. There might be magic involved. 8:41:42 PM Janis: Janis nods and looks disappointed. 8:41:52 PM Janis: ...what do your parents do? 8:42:09 PM Light: Elspeth: I don't have any. 8:42:37 PM Janis: ((9 SM)) "...I'm sorry." 8:43:34 PM Light: Truthful! 8:43:39 PM Light: Elspeth: They died. 8:43:49 PM Janis: ...I'm really sorry. 8:45:04 PM Light: Elspeth: It's all right now. 8:45:19 PM Janis: ...how'd they die? 8:45:46 PM Janis: ...you don't have to say if you don't wanna. 8:45:55 PM Janis: I'm just...talking, you know? 8:47:51 PM Light: Elspeth: I'd rather not talk about it. 8:48:00 PM Janis: Janis nods "Sorry." 8:48:13 PM Janis: ...my parents aren't really around either. 8:49:43 PM Light: Elspeth nods. 8:49:48 PM Light: Elspeth: This is a good place to live. 8:50:13 PM Janis: Oh? 8:52:56 PM Light: Elspeth: There's plenty of food and nobody bothers you except to tell you to work. 8:53:35 PM Janis: ((21 SM, is she hiding anything or leaving anything out?)) 8:53:53 PM Light: She's definitely leaving something out. 8:54:24 PM Janis: Seems like there are a lot of places that can do that. What's special about here? 8:55:38 PM Light: Elspeth: It's a brothel. 8:56:07 PM Janis: ...so? What makes that a nice place to live? I mean, what about a tavern or stable or something? 8:57:13 PM Light: Elspeth: People don't stay very long. 8:57:36 PM Janis: You don't want to get to know people? 8:59:27 PM Light: Elspeth shrugs. "I don't want people to know me." 8:59:49 PM Janis: ...why? 9:00:58 PM Janis: ...or would that be me getting to know you? 9:01:39 PM Light: Elspeth: It would be. 9:02:36 PM Janis: ...well...if you're right I probably won't be around long...so, if I get to know you, it doesn't mean much, does it? ((6 dip)) 9:03:20 PM Light: Elspeth makes a face. "I'm going to sweep." 9:03:30 PM Light: She puts her dishes down and starts sweeping the floor. 9:03:37 PM Light: Something runs into Janis's foot. 9:03:45 PM Janis: Janis looks down 9:05:21 PM Light: It's a cat. 9:05:29 PM Light: Cat: Rrwowwr. 9:05:39 PM Janis: Janis smiles and scratches it's head. 9:05:43 PM Janis: Hi, kitty. 9:05:52 PM Light: It looks up at her expectantly, and purrs under the scratching. 9:06:19 PM Janis: You probably don't belong here. 9:08:18 PM Light: The cat rolls its eyes and tries to jump up into Janis's arms. 9:08:37 PM Janis: Janis picks her up "Um...ok...I should get you out of here." 9:08:50 PM Janis: Janis whisper shouts to Elspeth 9:08:59 PM Janis: "Hey, Elspeth." 9:09:19 PM Light: Elspeth turns around and looks to Janis. 9:10:01 PM Janis: Look what I found. 9:10:21 PM Light: Elspeth: The kitchen cat. 9:10:37 PM Janis: ...kitchen cat? 9:10:56 PM Light: Elspeth: To keep mice away from the food. 9:11:09 PM Light: The cat yowls at Elspeth. 9:11:46 PM Janis: She doesn't seem to like you much. 9:11:56 PM Light: Elspeth: I'm not good with animals. 9:12:23 PM Janis: ((7 SM)) 9:12:31 PM Janis: ...how long has the cat been here? 9:12:53 PM Light: On the cat or the scullery maid. 9:13:01 PM Light: Elspeth: I don't know. 9:13:07 PM Janis: ((On Elspeth)) 9:13:28 PM Janis: ((11 on the cat)) 9:14:03 PM Light: The cat doesn't like Elspeth; Elspeth does not like the cat, either. 9:15:19 PM Janis: ...I'll be right back. 9:15:29 PM Janis: Janis runs out with the cat 9:16:37 PM Janis: ((Can I find my way to Kalor and Val?)) 9:16:43 PM Light: Yes. 9:16:49 PM Janis: ((I do so)) 9:31:37 PM Janis: Janis re-enters with the cat. 9:31:50 PM Janis: Janis puts her down and looks for Elspeth again. 9:32:16 PM Light: The cat sticks with Janis. 9:32:26 PM Light: Who finds Elspeth back doing the dishes again. 9:32:35 PM Janis: Janis helps her again. 9:32:55 PM Light: The cat growls. 9:32:59 PM Janis: Hi. Sorry, I just remembered one of the customers wanted me to show him the cat. 9:33:09 PM Light: Elspeth: I don't like the cat. 9:33:17 PM Janis: I noticed. 9:33:42 PM Light: The cat growwwwls. 9:34:01 PM Janis: ...sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. 9:34:26 PM Light: Elspeth shrugs. "I'm not." 9:34:44 PM Janis: Ok, then I'm not sorry. *nyeh* 9:34:54 PM Janis: Janis sticks out her tongue and smiles. 9:35:09 PM Janis: ((12 dip if that helps)) 9:35:31 PM Light: Elspeth gives Janis a weird look. 9:35:35 PM Light: The cat growwwwwls. 9:35:41 PM Janis: ...I was being funny. 9:35:59 PM Janis: ...I'll just stop. Probably better if I just stop. 9:36:18 PM Light: Elspeth shrugs. 9:36:57 PM Janis: ...how old are you, by the way? 9:37:13 PM Light: Elspeth: I don't know. 9:37:29 PM Janis: ...you don't know? 9:37:39 PM Light: Elspeth: No. 9:37:57 PM Light: The cat hisses. 9:38:24 PM Janis: ...where'd you live before here? 9:38:46 PM Janis: I mean, you must've come here from somewhere, right? 9:38:50 PM Light: Elspeth: ... why are you asking all these questions? 9:39:08 PM Janis: Just trying to make conversation. It's a boring job. 9:39:17 PM Light: Elspeth: Oh. 9:39:21 PM Janis: ((...that's a bluff check isn't it?)) 9:39:21 PM Light: Roll bluff! 9:39:35 PM Janis: ((7, fuck)) 9:40:08 PM Light: Elspeth: ... you are lying. 9:40:23 PM Janis: ...what? No I'm not. 9:40:42 PM Light: Elspeth: Yes, you are. 9:40:52 PM Janis: ...well...you were lying before. 9:40:57 PM Janis: You're hiding something. 9:41:51 PM Janis: Don't tell me you're not. 9:42:41 PM Light: Elspeth: I am not hiding anything. 9:43:05 PM Janis: Oh yeah. Then why don't you want people to get to know you? 9:43:15 PM Janis: Why does the cat hate you? 9:43:24 PM Light: Cat: Mrrorwowl. 9:43:33 PM Janis: And how come you can't say how old you are? 9:43:33 PM Light: Elspeth: I don't know. Stop asking me questions. 9:43:56 PM Janis: ((4 SM)) 9:44:08 PM Light: At this point even *that's* enough to know something's wrong. 9:44:55 PM Janis: .......You're not from around here, are you? 9:46:01 PM Janis: .....I'm not gonna hurt you, ok, I just wanna know. 9:46:08 PM Janis: ...I need to know. 9:46:12 PM Light: Elspeth: Why? 9:46:33 PM Janis: ...because I'm not from here either. I'm from another plane. 9:46:42 PM Janis: Me and a group of others came here in a ship. 9:46:50 PM Light: Elspeth: ... what ship? 9:47:17 PM Janis: A cross-planar ship. He opens portals between the planes, and we walk through them. 9:47:31 PM Janis: We can't steer though, so we just bounce around. 9:47:41 PM Light: Elspeth: ... what is the name of the ship? 9:48:25 PM Janis: .........Nation...you knew all of this. 9:49:02 PM Light: Her eyes narrow. She drops the dish and takes off running. 9:49:13 PM Janis: Janis chases "WAIT!" 9:49:37 PM Light: She's running *way* faster than a kid that size should be able to run. ... and her legs are getting longer. 9:50:00 PM Janis: <> 9:50:28 PM Light: No answer. 9:50:42 PM Janis: <> 9:50:53 PM Janis: Janis pursues and tries to lead her to the room 9:51:09 PM Janis: Janis trips any bells she can 9:51:23 PM Light: Quickly Elspeth is going twice as fast as Janis, as her limbs distort away, and she heads up the steps into the household. 9:51:32 PM Light: There aren't any bells, as Janis isn't in a bedroom! 9:52:15 PM Janis: DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! Elspeth! I'm not gonna hurt you, just wait! 9:53:10 PM Light: She turns a couple of corners and Janis loses her, because she's going half as fast. 9:53:37 PM Janis: DAMMIT! 9:53:43 PM Janis: Janis runs back to the others 11:22:09 PM Janis: Janis stands outside the house and waits by herself. 11:22:24 PM Janis: <> 11:22:35 PM Light: Mask: Yes? 11:23:14 PM Janis: Janis speaks out loud now, since one's there "When I called before, you didn't answer. Why? You haven't done that since I first put you on." 11:24:17 PM Janis: "Where'd you go?" 11:24:36 PM Light: Mask: I rest too, sometimes. 11:25:00 PM Janis: *suspicious* Really? 11:25:17 PM Janis: You never say anything unless I ask first. What do you do all that time? 11:25:24 PM Janis: Don't you get bored? 11:28:05 PM Light: Mask: I dream a lot. 11:28:17 PM Janis: Oh yeah? 11:29:02 PM Light: Mask: Yes. Magic, the past. The future. 11:30:22 PM Janis: You can see the future? 11:30:45 PM Light: Mask: Possible futures, some of them. I'm never sure which is going to be real. 11:30:59 PM Janis: ...anything about us? 11:31:36 PM Light: Mask: Many things. But I don't know which will come to pass, so it's best not to mention them. 11:31:54 PM Janis: Janis nods. 11:32:11 PM Janis: Well, you're a big help then. 11:33:28 PM Light: Mask: I'm sorry. 11:33:35 PM Light: Mask: I'm still not very strong. 11:33:52 PM Janis: You keep saying that. 11:34:03 PM Janis: When you dream next time, here's what you should dream about. 11:34:22 PM Janis: If Wynn's right, I won't need you to do magic, therefore, you won't be helping me with that. 11:34:37 PM Janis: So, think of a reason for me to not force you off the first chance I get. 11:34:45 PM Janis: Cause right now, that's what I'm gonna do. 11:35:28 PM Light: Mask: ... you're very cruel. And your curse prevents you from doing magic. You know that. Does Wynn? 11:35:50 PM Janis: Janis blushes with anger and embarrassment. 11:36:05 PM Janis: I'm cruel?!? You're the one who tricked me into letting you into my brain?!? 11:36:28 PM Light: Mask: I never threatened to kill you. 11:38:32 PM Janis: Janis storms back in